Kissing On Trees
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Riku has feelings for Sora, so how can he use their simple conversation to his advantage and win the heart of the brunette? Riku x Sora love.


- **Pairing: – **Riku x Sora  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Riku and Sora from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Riku had always found Sora a rather confusing creature, for one he was hyper enough for three people and enjoyed to dance around with his headphones not caring whether people looked at him or not.<p>

Riku had also found that Sora was accident prone as dancing with your headphones can sometimes block out the sound of people approaching you.

The brunette's first victim had been Axel who had unfortunately walked in at the same time that Sora was dancing to _Hare Hare Yukai _and whacked the red head straight in the eye.

But it wasn't the boy's hyper-ness nor his dancing abilities that confused Riku endlessly, it was the fact that Sora seemed to be blissfully unaware of how the silverette felt about him.

Riku, on several occasions, had made it blatantly obvious that he was interested in Sora but the brunette just took the overly friendly cuddles and talks as something best friends were supposed to do, irritating Riku to no end.

Trying to show Sora that he was in fact in love with him was just about as easy as trying to trying to convince Demyx that the sea wasn't the best thing on the planet, it was virtually impossible because Sora was so dense sometimes.

"Riku?" Sora beamed as he poked his friend's cheek as they sat on top of the papou tree, his brown locks falling into his bright blue eyes slightly when Riku turned towards him.

"Sorry, just spacing out," Riku smiled as Sora grinned at him cheekily before kicking his legs out childishly as they dangled in the air.

"You do that an awful lot now days Riku," Sora pointed out, giggling slightly when Riku rolled his eyes at him and playfully pushed him in the arm.

"You do it every day," Riku replied with an arched eyebrow as Sora pouted at him playfully.

"Aw, that was mean!" Sora then snorted with laughter when Riku nearly fell off the tree backwards when he had a sudden loss of balance.

"Shut up," Riku blushed slightly when Sora giggled again and wrapped his arms around Riku's, his cheek pressed up against the silverette's muscular arm, Sora's thick brown hair tickling him.

"Sorry Riku," Sora whispered with a teasing tone and squeezed his friend's arm gently, his gloved hands then slipped down and grabbed a hold of Riku's hand, a usual thing for Sora to do but it sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"I was talking to Kairi yesturday about you," Sora said looking up at Riku who just nodded for him to continue speaking, "_she_ said that you had been trying to tell me something,"

Riku grunted regretting everything he'd told Kairi how he felt about Sora, he loved the girl to death but she could be such a gossip sometimes, especially when she and Namine were hanging around together.

"Yeah, I do," Riku replied with a quiet voice and looked to the sand that was brushing past underneath his feet like a yellow sea.

"Oh…it isn't scary is it?" Sora gasped and Riku frowned wondering how on earth Sora go to the conclusion, he sometimes wondered whether or not the cogs in the brunette's mind worked the same way that other regular humans minds worked.

"No but your mind is," Riku noted with a little edge in his voice making Sora pout for the second time, he jumped down from his place on the papou tree so that he could stand in front of the brunette who beamed at him happily as he watched his best friend move closer to him until he was just an inch from standing in between Sora's legs and he placed his hands nervously on Sora's knees.

A pretty blush appeared on Sora's cheeks when Riku finally felt bold enough to stand in the middle of his legs, slipping his hands up Sora's legs and holding the younger teen gently around his thin waist, Riku's large hands placed upon Sora's lower back.

"What are you doing?" Sora squeaked and tried to figure out where he should be putting his hands, blushing deeply when Riku leaned in towards him with a slight smirk on his lips once he noticed the effect he was having on Sora.

"The thing Kairi said I was trying to tell you…was this," Riku whispered before gently pulling Sora closer to him and pressing his lips firmly against Sora's, shocking the little brunette massively as his eyes stayed wide open as Riku continued to kiss him, surprisingly causing butterflies to appear in his stomach and he sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and slipping his hands up Riku's hand and curved one of the around each of Riku's shoulder, pressing his body up against the silverette's tightly so he could add more pressure to their sweet embrace.

When Riku slowly pulled away, he laughed slightly at how red Sora's face had gotten during their kiss and tilted his head to the side as Sora continued to touch his lips as if he was trying to figure out whether it had happened or not.

"Sora!" Riku snorted and held his friend's hands, a gorgeous smile on his face, "you aren't mad?"

Sora snapped out of his days and arched his eyebrow in confusion at Riku's words, shuffling forwards again.

"Mad?" he shrieked and shook his head like a wet dog, "I've been trying to get your attention for _years_!" Sora yelled and threw his hands up in the air as if exhausted with himself, "_God_ you can be so dense sometimes Riku!"

Riku stared at Sora with wide eyes as he allowed the brunette to breathe and started laughing as they had viewed the exact same feelings for each other, maybe they were both dense? After all if Sora had been giving signs and Riku hadn't even noticed then surely he was just as bad as Sora anyway.

"Sora," Riku put two fingers against Sora's lip to silence the boy, "you talk too much,"

Their lips met once more in a sweet passion, their hands linking tightly as their kiss deepened, not noticing the fact that they had an audience consisting of both Kairi and Namine who were miming applause by raising their hands up in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>For rikuxsoraclub First kiss themed contest (DeviantArt).<strong>

I'm pretty sure this isn't good enough :( Though it took me a while to get ideas, this was supposed to be longer but for some reason it didn't turn out that way. I have missed writing RikuSo, so I decided that the come back of my RikuSo fanfictions shall be one for the contest I really wanted to enter.

Sora holding Riku with his little handies on Riku's shoulder's whilst blushing darkly is the sweetest image I've ever had and hopefully you guys will be able to get the right image in your head when reading it.

_Hare Hare Yukai_ is from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ 3


End file.
